ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 028
"Survival Duel" is the 28th episode/chapter of the series. The survival duel begins and things start to heat up. Featured Duel: Rarity vs. Rover Turn 1: Rover Rover draws. He then Normal Summons "Assault Dog" (1200/800) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Rarity Rarity draws. He then Normal Summons "Gem-Knight Alexandrite" (1800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Gem-Knight Crystal" (2450/1950) in Attack Position. "Gem-Knight Crystal" attacks and destroys "Assault Dog" (Rover 4000 > 2750). Since "Assault Dog" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Rover to Special Summon two more copies of "Assault Dog" (1200/800 each) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Rover Rover draws. He then Tributes his two "Assault Dogs" in order to Tribute Summon "Heavy Arsenal Hound" (2600/2400) in Attack Position. He then equips "Heavy Arsenal Hound" with "Acid Slobber". Now whenever "Heavy Arsenal Hound" battles a monster, that monster loses 1000 ATK. "Heavy Arsenal Hound" attacks "Gem-Knight Crystal". The effect of "Acid Slobber" activates ("Gem-Knight Crystal": 2450 > 1450/1950). "Heavy Arsenal Hound" destroys "Gem-Knight Crystal" (Rarity 4000 > 2850). Since a Level 5 or higher monster was destroyed by battle, Rarity activates her face-down "Gem Re-Cutting" to add monsters whose combined Levels equal to the Level of "Gem-Knight Crystal" from her Deck to her hand. She adds the Level 4 "Gem-Knight Tourmaline", the Level 2 "Gem-Knight Baryte" and the Level 1 "Gem-Knight Lazuli". He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. Since "Gem-Knight Lazuli" was sent from the hand to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Rarity to return "Gem-Knight Crystal" from her Graveyard to her hand. She then activates "Gem-Knight Fusion" to fuse "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" with "Gem-Knight Crystal" in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Prismaura" (2450/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to discard one card and destroy "Heavy Arsenal Hound". Since"Gem-Knight Baryte" was discarded, its effect activates, allowing Rarity to add "Graceful Charity" from her Deck to her hand. "Gem-Knight Prismaura" attacks Rover directly, but Rover activates his face-down "Dog Call" to banish "Heavy Arsenal Hound" and Special Summon "Power Dog Hotdog" (500/500), "Power Dog Husky" (700/300), "Power Dog Bulldog" (800/200) and "Power Dog Poodle" (400/600) from his Deck in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Gem-Knight Prismaura" attacks and destroys "Power Dog Bulldog". She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Rover Rover draws. He then Tributes all three of his monsters in order to Tribute Summon "Power Dog Cerberus" (3200/2700) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to destroy all monsters his opponent controls and inflict 500 damage to Rarity for each one destroyed at the cost of conducting his Battle Phase. "Gem-Knight Prismaura" is destroyed (Rarity 2850 > 2350). Turn 6: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. She then Normal Summons "Gem-Knight Amber" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Rover Rover draws. He then Normal Summons "Mad Dog of Darkness" (1900/1400) in Attack Position. "Mad Dog of Darkness" attacks and destroys "Gem-Knight Amber". "Power Dog Cerberus" attacks Rarity directly, but Rarity activates her face-down "Gem-Reflector" to negate the attack, destroy "Mad Dog of Darkness" and inflict damage to Rover equal to half the ATK of "Mad Dog of Darkness" (Rover 2750 > 1800). Turn 8: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Gem-Compression" to banish "Gem-Knight Crystal", "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" and "Gem-Knight Amber" from her Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" banish "Gem-Knight Prismaura" and grant itself the effects of the banished monster. He then activates the granted effect of "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" to discard one card and destroy "Power Dog Cerberus". "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" attacks Rover directly (Rover 1800 > 0). Trivia *Rover is one of the Diamond Dogs that kidnapped Rarity in one of the episodes of MLP FiM. It's ironic when Rarity defeated him with "Master Diamond".